The present invention relates to a delivery device for a soldering wire and more particularly, to a solder wire delivery device which has an attaching means incorporated therewith and a soldering iron is attached to the attaching means. The soldering wire passing through the delivery device can be moved forwardly by actuating an operating element disposed in the delivery device.
As well known, a conventional soldering iron having a head portion and a handle portion is designed to be used with a soldering wire, the head portion produces high temperature to melt the soldering wire for soldering. In use, a user holds the handle portion and puts the solder wire onto abutting surfaces of two objects and moves the head portion to contact the soldering wire and to melt it to combine the two objects. However, there is a drawback of inconvenience because the user must use one hand to hold the soldering iron and use the other hand to hold the soldering wire, and that means the user cannot adjust the objects to be soldered when needed.
The present invention intends to provide a soldering wire delivery device which is attached to a soldering iron, solder wire is passed through the delivery device, which can be moved forwardly by actuating an operating element disposed thereto and this mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.